


Voltron Sleepover

by Honora_arts



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Gay, Love, Team as Family, klance, sleepover, wedontlikedreamworks, weloveandstan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honora_arts/pseuds/Honora_arts
Summary: The team holds a mandatory sleepover-brought to you by none other than Lance-and the Paladins get to have some bonding time. They play video games, board games, watch movies, and just have a great time. Lance and Keith get a little closer and start to realize they may have feelings for one another.-Just some fluffy Voltron-Dreamworks screwed up
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here we have some fun team bonding and fluffy bits of Klance.

It had been a stressful week for the Paladins of Voltron. They were just being tracked endlessly by Zarkon, fought him and his forces off, were separated and thrown onto different planets, and slimly rescued. Let's just say everyone really needed a break. After Shiro was released from the healing pod, the team had a meeting to discuss what their next move was going to be. Zarkon and his empire were still at large and they needed to approach things at a new angle. When everyone gathered into the room, the air was tense. Tired expressions laced their faces and the obvious discomfort in the room was palpable. Even Lance wasn't his usual jokey self, and that was saying something. As the meeting dragged on, he became too restless and jumped up out of his seat, earning concerned and surprised looks from his teammates. 

"Lance, is everything alright?" Allura asked, uncertain of the blue paladin's odd gesture.

"No..." Lance was honest. The tension and stress was affecting them all. It was too much, too much to take on without a break. That's when he got a sudden idea. A brilliant one. A smile crept up to his face, "this is all so much. We need a break. So I call mandatory team sleepover! For you know team bonding and stuff." 

The team looked over at his beaming figure.  
"Lance...um-your intentions are good, but I'm not sure if right now is the best time to be taking a break." Shiro reasoned, his voice was calm and steady, but nervousness entwined itself in his words. That's exactly why we need it, this anxiety is too consuming, Lance thought to himself.

"No Shiro-I think we really need this. If we continue the way we are, we're not going to get anywhere. Everyone needs a break or the tension, the anxiety is gonna eat is up. At some point, everyone is going to break." Lance's words were confident, smooth. He might not be some science genius or anything like that, but he could at least help his friends. That's the very least he could do. He wouldn't waver on this.

"What is a...sleepover?" Allura chimed in, Coran restating her question as well.

"Oh! Well it's when a bunch of people come together, hang out and have fun, and then stay the night together. Usually we use sleeping bags or piles of blankets so we can all sleep in the same room. It's a lot of fun!"

"I mean-I guess we could use a break. I can cook everyone some delicious snacks and we could watch some movies! Or-" Hunk suddenly beamed, looking down excitedly at the green paladin, "Pidge! Do you think you could configure the screens in the lounge room to hook up a gaming system to it?"  
"Hunk, do you take me for a fool? Of course I can do that." She grinned smugly.  
"So! What do you say guys?" Lance pressed. After a slight pause, Shiro chuckled and sighed a long breath,  
"Alright, Lance. We'll do your sleepover thing. But-" he shot a knowing glance over to the red paladin, "attendance is mandatory. For team bonding, we need all of our members present." Keith looked slightly affronted, but quickly regained his composure. It wasn't quite a secret that he wasn't too into group leisure activities, but Shiro wasn't going to let him be the only one left out. For both the teams sake and his own.  
"So now that this is settled-Hunk, Pidge, you have your roles. Can you start on the snacks and the game system?" Lance asked.  
"Roger that Captain," Hunk saluted and grinned, Pidge yelling "wait for me!" as they both hurried out of the room.  
"Wait! I wanted to finish the-oh nevermind..." Shiro sighed as a smile tugged at his lips, "I guess the meeting is concluded for today."  
"Right you are, Shiro," Lance smiled maliciously, "Allura and Coran, could you gather up a bunch of blankets and pillows and gather them in the lounge?"  
"Sure! This sleepover thing sounds quite interesting. Would 100 blankets and pillows suffice?"  
"Oh-no" Lance laughed, "like 20 would work, princess"  
"Okay-I guess that makes sense. I figured this sleepover would be something of more grandeur, but I'm excited to see what we put together!"  
"That's the spirit! Keith, Shiro, will you go make sure the lounge is clean? I'm gonna go look for some board games we can play."  
"Sure, Lance." Shiro said as he walked off, Keith trailing behind him. Now that everyone was spoken for, he could go get games and make sure everything was set up properly. He was a little worried about operation sleepover. He wanted everyone to have a good time, be he feared that some of the fun might get muddled by mistranslation between cultures and, or their odd team dynamic. He also wanted everyone to have fun. He knew everyone would try, but Keith might pose a bit of a problem. He's not exactly mr. fun and games. Lance never understood why Keith was always so closed off towards everyone. It seemed the only person he ever let in was Shiro. Again, this was nothing new-even back in the Garrison Keith and Shiro were glued to each other. But Lance wanted the red paladin to become closer to the whole team. How could they operate without that trust between them? He began walking down the left corridor to look for any remnants of a board game-even cards would work. They would probably be in Altean, but if Coran and Allura could attempt to understand Earth culture, the least they could do was make an attempt at learning a bit about theirs. He continued walking, consumed in his thoughts, until he heard hushed voices protruding from a nearby hallway. He inched closer, trying to catch who was talking.  
"Keith-look. I know this isn't your favorite thing, but please try and participate. It would mean a lot to the team, and me."  
"Shiro...I'm gonna try my best, but you know how I am with these things. People tend to take my attempts at socializing as an insult for some reason." Keith rolled his eyes, "everyone's just always looking for a fight."  
"I know people can be confusing, but this team wants to get to know you. If you never try, who knows if they'll treat you like everyone else."  
"Shiro-you hear Lance. He's always trying to compete with me. And that's without me even intervening. And he's supposed to be the relaxed one! How are the others gonna treat me if Lance can't even stand me?"  
Lance felt a pang if guilt stab through him, was he really that bad? Did he make Keith feel worse..? He actually liked Keith, even if they bickered and fought, even if Keith had an extremely short fuse and a stupid mullet that looks stupidly good on him for no good reason.  
"I don't know Keith, it's not like you ever just back down from his taunts. I don't know if you've noticed, but you get pretty angry even with little things." Shiro snickered. Everyone was blatantly aware of Keith's temper.  
"Yeah, well..." Keith smirked.  
"Please just try today, okay? You don't have to push yourself to do things you don't want to, but be civil."  
"Fine. I guess I can at least be present."  
"Thank you." Shiro smiled warmly and placed a reassuring hand on the younger boy's shoulder. After another pause, the two shuffled down to the lounge to get cleaning. Lance stayed by the hall, thinking. He was processing the conversation he just totally eavesdropped on. Keith has always been distant, even back when they were cadets. But now that he thought about it, Keith wasn't usually the one to start fights. Sure he might throw the first punch, but he was always provoked. It wasn't right to just punch people just for saying hurtful things, but no one seemed to give him the light of day. Even Lance, now that he thought about it, would try to pick fights with the boy. Always trying to start something and proclaiming Keith his rival. Sure, it was a playful thing to Lance, but Keith might not be getting that feeling based on how he was treated by others. It was worse being that Keith never had an outlet to help him during those times. As pointed out several time by that ass James Griffin back in their cadet days-Keith was an orphan. He didn't have a family to lean on or keep him company. Didn't have someone to teach him how to control his anger or people to show him unconditional love. That was it. Lance wanted to do something about it. It wasn't fair that Keith was always alone. This sleepover was going to be for the team, yes-but he also wanted to let Keith know that he was not alone. That he was loved. That his stupid mullet was loved and cared for by his friends-his family.


	2. Pillow War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group engages in a pillow war and play some Mario kart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

Lance quickly went to retrieve anything that even closely resembled a board game, ending up with an oddly shaped deck of cards, a random box, and some tech device...thing. He wasn’t really sure what it was. He hurried back towards the lounge. There, Pidge had successfully wired the gaming system to the holographic screen projected on the wall in front of the couch. Keith and Shiro were just finishing piling up bits of trash and disposing of them when Allura and Coran spilled into the room bursting to the seams with blankets. Amidst their struggle, Allura tripped over the ends of a blanket and began to topple to the floor. Luckily, Shiro caught her before she hit the ground. Quickly standing up and dusting herself off, she blushed and thanked him. 

“So! Looks like everyone is just finishing up their jobs. Nice work!” Lance smiled at his team, “is Hunk still in the kitchen making food?”

“Yeah, but a few minutes ago he popped in to say everything would be ready in a few ticks.”

“Great!” Lance waltzed over to the couch and sat down, grabbing a small remote laying on the side. He pressed the button once, and the floor in front of the couch opened up and a small table emerged. Once the table was up, he plopped his findings on the surface. Allura walked over to the table, inspecting the bunch. Suddenly, she burst out laughing.

“What so funny?” Lance huffed.

“No-no sorry,” she said in between giggles, “you were able to find one game I see, but the others are definitely not. The box here holds a collection of small trinkets and the device-pffff-that’s a really old ticker!” 

“Oh!” Lance blushed, but chuckled to himself, “sorry, I can’t read Altean and I didn’t even know what I was looking for. At least I found one thing!”

“Indeed you did, number three.” Coran laughed. There was an unusual somber note in the man’s voice, but Lance decided to let it go. He felt kinda bad that the game had reminded Coran of his home, but he knew that it was okay to feel homesick sometimes. It was okay to remember and feel that pain. Lance’s mood dipped slightly, understanding that feeling of missing home but also fully recognizing that he could never understand the pain of physically never being able to return. A few moments passed with light chatter, until a timer sounded from the kitchen. The room instantly brightened.

“Guys! The foods ready!” Hunk shuffled into the room holding two large trays of various snacks. He even managed to make a version of popcorn from some corn-like plants they found on a nearby planet not too long ago. The other foods looked quite foreign, but since Hunk made them it was a sure thing that they’d taste great. He placed the trays on the table and stood proudly by his creation. Everyone immediately jumped at the sight of food and gobbled down half of the morsels before the night had even begun. Lance glances over at Keith for a brief moment, noting the way his eyes sparkled when he ate. It was was of the only times he left himself unguarded. He guessed he was staring for just a bit too long, eliciting a confused glance from the red paladin. He quickly averted his eyes and returned to his food, starting uo a conversation with Hunk who was sitting next to him.

Soon, everyone assumed a place on the couch and were talking eagerly about their plans for the night. Hunk and Lance were excited to make the biggest blanket and pillow fort the galaxy has ever seen; Keith and Pidge actually connected quite well through the language of video games; Allura, Shiro, and Coran were discussing the “intricacies” of Earth sleepover culture. The first thing they decided to do was to make a pillow fort and engage in war. You’d think that with with them fighting an ACTUAL war the topic might be a tad touchy, but everyone was very hyped for the mayhem. First thing first though, the group had to assemble a fort and divide up.  
Each person wrote their name down on a slip of paper and plopped it into a bowl, Shiro drew the slips to make teams. First picked were Coran and Hunk who celebrated with a high five, proclaiming the mechanics of the group would devise the best plan to win. The second group chosen was Pidge and Shiro, likely the group with the most advantage due to their tactical nature and contrasting sizes. And the leftover group was to be Keith, Lance, and Allura. Lance was happy to be paired with Keith as he was determined to make this night amazing for the pretty boy. Although, he was grateful for Allura’s presence. He wouldn’t have cared if he were alone with Keith, but he was also glad Allura would be there to ease some of the tension between the two. After overhearing Shiro and Keith’s conversation earlier, Lance had kind of become hyper vigilant of his “emo” friend. He didn’t mean to become so focused on the latter, but something inside him felt the need to watch out for him. 

Everyone got to work laying down a base of blankets and loose pillows on the floor, then they moved onto the sides, packing pillows and tucking blankets into crevices. Each team had their own corner of the room to build on. As for Lance’s team, they eventually erected a canopy over their craft after managing to build up some walls. They didn’t know how long it would hold, but it was good enough for the time being. That said, the unofficial ongoing pillow fight that was ensuing was really helping the structure’s chance at survival. After a chaotic round of randomly chucking pillows at each other, the individual teams each took up a corner of the room, discussing their plans to eliminate the others. Lance and his team huddled together and discreetly discussed their plan.

“Okay. So-Allura, you are our smallest target but you’re super agile, so you’re going to go for our closest targets. You’ll be harder to hit, so you can get in close. Keith-you’re the fastest so you should go for our farther out opponents. Put all that training you do into action.” Lance directed, chuckling at the huff Keith released at the mention of his intense training schedule.

“Gotcha. Hunk and Coran are the furthest out, so princess it’ll be your job to cover Pidge and Shiro. What’s your plan, Lance?” Keith asked.

“I’m gonna provide backup, pick off anyone who might escape you guys or try to side swipe you. They don’t call me sharpshooter for nothing.” Lance grinned, earning a snicker from Keith and a tired sigh from Allura. 

“Sure thing. When do we know when to start-“ Keith was abruptly cut off by a rogue pillow’s attempt collapse their fortress.

“HEY!” Lance shouted.

“Eat it losers,” Pidge sneered playfully, and evil grin lacing her features. Suddenly the room erupted with yells and war chants, pillows flying everywhere.

“Okay I guess we’re starting!” Lance yelled frantically.

He ducked behind the fortress as Allura targeted Shiro and Pidge’s base and Keith took off for Hunk’s and Coran’s. He stealthily moved from his place, pillow in hand. Allura managed to infiltrate her target’s fortress, but both of the Paladins were absent from the premises. Keith was able to tag Coran in about point five seconds, but Hunk managed to retreat to the castle halls. Keith bounded after him before Allura could shout, “no fair Hunk, that’s cheating!”   
Lance laughed and clamored after the boy, Allura following him. The two split at the next intersection, trying to siphon off the others. Lance hurried down the hallway, forgetting his stealth and just booking it across the floor. He wasn’t expecting the game to go past the lounge, but he guessed it was an inevitable fate. Being Shiro and Pidge had randomly disappeared from the beginning of the fight, he bargained they might have found the blaring loophole in the game’s rules. Being that there really weren’t any. Lance hoped Shiro’s “lawful good” side would corral in Pidge’s evil, but he couldn’t argue with loopholes. Lance eventually found a stumped Keith at the end of the hall, his pillow raised offensively. Lance’s footsteps must have startled the other, because a moment later a pillow was cemented to his face. After the fabric melted away from his face, he could see the red paladin’s shocked expression.   
“Oh-sorry,” Keith got out before falling into a series of uncontrollable laughter. There were literal tears in his eyes as he sputtered at his own action and the look of utter betrayal of Lance’s face. Lance soon joined in, as much as he hated to admit it, Keith’s laugh was really contagious and kinda cute if he had to think about it. The two sat there laughing for another minute before regaining their composure. Eventually, they made eye contact and the air wasn’t as tense as usual. Lance hadn’t heard Keith laugh like that in a long time. Something was definitely on his mind as of late and Lance wanted to help, but his impulsive friend had other ideas: that of which included solitary confinement of himself. He was glad he could at least help in making him laugh and take his mind off of things for a little bit. Keith got up first and extended his hand to the blue paladin, who gladly accepted the act of camaraderie. After he was pulled up from the floor, a shout sounding from a nearby hall rang out. It sounded like Allura. The two sprinted in that direction, arming themselves for the upcoming conflict. But when they reach the hall, it was empty. Although as they stepped in, they were met with pillows to the back of the head. They turned around and looked up. Pidge and Shiro were stationed atop one of the pillars, several pillows beside them as ammunition.

“Haha! You guys never expected a sneak attack. I’m so disappointed.” Pidge sighed sarcastically and Shiro hopped down from his perch, assisting the youngest with her descent. Keith grumbled and Lance sighed, accepting defeat.

“Haha you got us. I really didn’t expect everyone to ditch the lounge for the halls though!” Lance pouted.

“Always be ready for the unexpected, Sharpshooter.” Shiro grinned, “it’s good battle tactics.” Of course Shiro could turn something like a pillow fight into a lesson. He glanced around in search of their third comrade, but Allura was missing from the picture.

“Wait? Where’s Allura?” Lance asked.

“I don’t know. You were the first two that came over here.” Pidge shrugged.

“But we heard her scream. It sounded like it can from over here.” Keith added, no longer grumpy at their defeat.

“Well-oof!” Pidge was suddenly walloped in the back of the head by a pillow and she frantically fell to the ground. Shiro also was knocked with a pillow that suddenly escaped from the pillar to the left of them. There, Hunk emerged with a smug look on his face. 

“Ready for the unexpected, huh Shiro?” Hunk gloated, gracefully twirling around in pure glee. “I got Allura too! Coran I have avenged you.” 

“Awww! I was sure we were gonna win!!!” Pidge pouted and sprawled our onto the floor, “Shiro and I were the perfect team.”

The look of shock on everyone’s faces spins fell into a fitful laughter, especially when Allura and Coran rejoined the group and looked completely confused at the scene before them. After peeling Pidge off of the floor, the group decided to head back into the lounge. Since Hunk and Coran won, they were allowed to choose what activity to do next. Coran, unsure of what activity would suit an earthen sleepover, handed control over to Hunk who declared it was video game time. Before they started up the system, the group built up a single blanket fort around the sofa. They began configuring the structure as they haphazardly stacked pillows and blankets in an attempt to make a usable fort. Trying to erect a ceiling over their creation proved to be the most challenging aspect, but with the combination of Pidge and Hunk’s collective talents in anything and everything innovative, they were able to pull through with an acceptable product. Everyone settled in on the couch, now fortified in the supreme comfort of blankets, and booted up the system. There were two choices of games to play: Mario kart and Legend of Zelda. Mario Kart seemed to have the most player participation available so they went with that one. Hunk and Coran got first go considering they won the match, and Coran was actually winning the game. Sure, it took leaps and bound to explain the rules and overall object of the game, but the Altean was a natural. In his own words: “If I can fly a giant castle in space, I can definitely drive a “go-kart” as you call it.” He won. The next round was between Pidge and Keith. Everyone expected Pidge to win, with her hours of experience playing the game and strategic nature, but a carefully timed blue shell sent Keith soaring ahead of the green paladin. The uproar of celebration of Pidge’s defeat was almost as amazing as the look of betrayal on the youngest’s face. Lance and Allura took the next round, and both were pretty equally matched throughout the race. Unfortunately for Allura, she sneezed in the middle of the race and ended up crashing her vehicle into a side barrier, allowing Lance to take the win. They were about to hand over the second controller to Shiro so he and Lance could duke it out, but the black paladin had fallen into a peaceful sleep. It was nice to see Shiro so relaxed and unanxious. Keith got up from the sofa and fashioned a blanket over his friend’s sleeping figure. The gesture gaining “Awwws” from his teammates and comments on Keith being a motherly figure. After resuming his place on the couch, the game was left to Lance and Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Klance in the next chapter! I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be at least 2 chapters, but maybe more? Thanks for reading!


End file.
